A Mission with Music
by cantbestuffed
Summary: The Titans are asked to help the citizens of Jump but they learn more about each other then they bargained for. Robin has horrible secrets hidden in his dark past, Beast Boy has an Inferiority complex, Raven is lost inside herself, while Starfire has a strong crush growing and Cyborg is done with it all. Will they survive this mission or kill each other trying? NO ROBSTAR or BBRAE
1. Prologue

**A few thing that are VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Robin's past is totally messed with. Young Justice Season 1 did happen and Jason, Tim and Damian were all Robin's but not anymore (that will be explained).. Also Dick was a TALON, that is vitally important.**

**PS... this is based of MyLittleBird's Musical Mission. I would recommend reading that it is really good.**

**PROLOGUE**

**KID FLASH'S POV**

I don't think I have every been more terrified in my entire life. I was about to see them again. My bothers.

Robin and Speedy. Dick and Roy.

I longed to see them again but I feared the day I had too. We had left on a really bad note and now we may as well be enemies. Actually real enemies are treated better.

I carried Jinx to the tower and ran up the side into the room where all the Titans were, Speedy and Robin were already there talking with everyone else.

"Hey guys" I said and I noticed my brothers stiffen and I take a sharp breath. They both glare at me so I glare back. This isn't helping my case to try to fix things.

The rest of the team fully aware of the tense atmosphere between us stared at the 3 of us and Bumblebee muttered "Anyone else feel that we are missing something big?"

Cyborg agreed in a hushed tone and our glares turned to them. Robin shook his head and turned into the angry leader his become, not my pranking best friend and cheerful younger brother.

"The deal is that the Titans have to do a musical mission" I froze. The last time we did that we had been with the Young Justice Team and it had brought all of us closer together. I don't know why Robin would want to do it again. Unless...

I interrupt whatever he was saying "Yeah, um who decided this would be a good idea?"

He glared at me than Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled out me ME ME ME.

Speedy snorted "And you let them?"

"I'm not a complete idiot" He said, without realising it probably. That was a saying the 3 of us used to say considering we were prodigies in math, science and mechanics, respectively, it was funny to us.

"No, Friend Robin, is very smart" Starfire burst in.

"Yeah, a freaking genius" Speedy sneered and I glanced at him. Maybe this mission will be a good thing and will repair our brother ship.

"Guys" Aqualad (Garth) warned. He knew part of what happen to us. His best friend was Kaldur'ahm. He had heard about the terrible series of events, well some of them at least.

"Also" Robin stiff voice broke through my musing "the other Titans will arrive to see this and it will be broadcast to anyone who will watch it-"

"So I hope all of ya can sing" Beast boy said, laughing.

Raven whacked him upside the head and it reminded me so much of Artemis and I back in the Team.

"But until then you can stay here" Cyborg said, smiling at Bumblebee and I smirked at Jinx making kissing faces, she rolled her eyes. My spitfire.

"Yay, I get to stay with my two favourite people" Speedy said sarcastically.

"Speedy!" Bumblebee stated shocked "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, _Red_?" I said his old name with a taunt, like seriously he changes his name to freaking often.

"Kid?" Cyborg said, equally shocked.

"Yeah, _Kid_, how could you?" Robin said in the same tone as I had just used and my eyes widened. I was a little hurt by his response but I earned it.

"Friend Robin" Starfire, ever the innocent "Why are you speaking in such an angry tone? I am confused."

"You are not the only one." Beast Boy said

"Man, tell us what's up" Cyborg told Robin and I remembered that this team had serious communication issues with each other and Rob.

I saw Raven pull up her hood and remembered that she had been inside Robin's head after the whole Slade fiasco... God, he probably hated us for not being there but in our defence, we probably wouldn't have been let in either.

"Drop it" Speedy and Robin said at the same and they glared at each other when I smirked they switched there glares to me. I raised my hands in a response to prove my innocence.

"Make yourselves comfortable" Robin said before brushing past us and hitting Speedy and I on the shoulders. Hmm coincidence, I thought sarcastically.

"I go _help _him" Speedy said help like an insult and followed after Robin. Well this isn't going to go well.

"Yeah, they might need some more help... or something" I said rather stupidly and followed them to the place I instantly knew the little bird would go.

**3RD PERSON**

"So, everyone agree that there is something they aren't telling us?" Bumblebee stated.

Everyone murmured in agreement and Cyborg said "I don't get how. They barely know each other"

Aqualad snorted softly but everyone had heard him "Trust me when I say, that those 3 knew each other better than anyone else on the team. Heck, in the entire Justice League" Then he muttered "And that's what broke their friendship"

"Qui?" Mas n Menos asked and Raven smirked slightly "Perhaps this mission will actually be a good thing."

**SPEEDY'S POV**

I hated this. These were my little brothers, once upon a time but after what _he _did, I don't think I can ever look at him the same.

Gone was the cheery little boy who literally jumped off the walls and told terrible puns, in his place was a moody teenage leader who never even spoke a joke. Gone was the optimistic speedster who flirted with everyone yet had no self-esteem, in his place was an over-confident teen that kept everyone at an arms length. They were both afraid of making commitments and that was partly my fault.

I wondered what people thought of me. The hotheaded archer who hated everyone except his two little brothers and mentor, now a playboy that doesn't seem to care about anything. _Like father, like son._

When I got to the roof, Robin was already there and Kid Flash was jogging up the stairs. I didn't even realise I had come up here but I suppose some bonds can't be broken easily.

"Why did you follow me?" Robin growled.

"We are making sure that you don't kill anybody again" I glared at him and he stiffened, KF looked at the two of us cautiously. I can tell by the stare that he thinks we are a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off.

"I don't know why I have to talk to the two of you" Robin says stiffly and I **know **this is not the happy, full-of-puns boy I considered my little brother.

"Then leave" I say "If you hate it so much" It's my fault, I shouldn't have pushed him away. Pushed both of them away.

So he does and I'm left with Kid Flash.

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" He asks me and for once I don't know the answer and I'm a little scared about that.

"If you are going to judge me then you may as well leave to" I say stiffly, exactly like Di - Robin had just done.

"Okay I will, but remember _Family is more than blood_" He quotes that line of someone and before I can ask who he runs out the door back to the team or to his room or maybe even to Robin but that is highly unlikely.

I slide down the wall and start sobbing. Little did I know 2 other people were doing the exact same thing. Only in different room. Down a different wall.

**KID FLASH'S POV**

I knew Jinx had been wary of coming here and my attitude didn't help. I decided to go see how she was doing and attempt to at least be an _okay _boyfriend.

I walked out the door straight into...

Cyborg.

"Hey, dude" I said, cheerfully masking my pain pretty well "What's up?"

He looked distracted.

"Oh, not much" He said and quietened for a little bit then asked "Have you seen Robin or Speedy?"

Of course we had been gone for a while. The team was probably wondering where we were and with our little display in the main room.

"Last time I say them was on the roof" I said straightening up and fixing my googles, a habit I had managed to pick up. "They probably just need time to cool off"

Cyborg thought for a moment "Yeah, yeah. That's true and Robin's been tense all day today" I wonder why "Don't suppose you know why?" I shake my head. I can't answer that and Cyborg shrugs "It's like you know him personally or anything"

I resist the urge to slap him across the face. I know those to better then anyone else in this building.

"Whatever, we are gonna go get pizza" He smiles at me "Feel free to wait in the living room"

"I think I'll just go to sleep. Tell everyone night from Kid Flash" And I flash him a smile and walk to my 'room'.


	2. Beast Boy SING's

**A few thing that are VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Robin's past is totally messed with. Young Justice Season 1 did happen and Jason, Tim and Damian were all Robin's but not anymore (that will be explained).. Also Dick was a TALON, that is vitally important.**

**PS... this is based of MyLittleBird's Musical Mission. I would recommend reading that it is really good.**

**CHAPTER 1 - S.I.N.G**

**3****rd**** PERSON**

So after dinner which none of the old sidekicks had shown up to, everyone went to bed the 3 boys actions still on there minds and in the morning, after a very awkward breakfast they drove to the Jump City Hospital in their respected vehicles.

"So, if anyone wants us to sing a certain song it will be sent through here and if you are insecure about your singing voice then you will have to ignore it. Sorry guys but there isn't anything I can do about that. Also throughout this event other Titans will arrive here. You are permitted to chose your own song and the lyrics will show up on this board" Robin pointed to a large black board and set out the rules. Everyone needs in agreement to the Dark Knight's prodigy.

He drew a single card out of the box and smiled at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you are first singing S.I.N.G by My Chemical Romance"

Beast Boy's ears dropped but as soon as he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He let loose a giant grin. "I hope you are prepared to be amazed"

He walked confidently to the stage and let loose a breath and quietly muttered "Let's do this".

The crowd roared in agreement, some dressed in BEASTBOY Tops and others grinning despite whatever illness they had. Beast Boy grinned at the crowd and yelled into the mike "You ready to rock, JUMP?!"

Though Raven and a few other saw through the proud act and they knew that Beast Boy had a inferiority complex.

Raven muttered, a few words again in repeat of yesterday. "Perhaps this mission will actually be a good thing."

The music started and Beast Boy grinned, nervously yet widely.

**Sing it out  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

Despite grinning and dancing around there was an edge of awkwardness and general scaredness to his tone and all of the team noticed from where they were standing. Starfire went to go comfort her friend but Robin grabbed onto her arm.

"Sorry, Star, but you can't go on the stage unless he asks for you"

Starfire simply nods and returns to her seat next to Raven.****

**Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world**

He danced around the stage for a moment pointing at some girls, or boys, or the deaf or the blind, grinning widely at them. The early awkwardness melted away and he was now loving every moment of it.

**Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth**

As he nods along with the music seriously, the audience all grin, and as soon as the last three words are sung he pretends to zip his mouth shut and a few little girls near the front giggle.****

**Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world**

While Beast Boy sung he forgot about everything that was messing with him. The self-doubt, the pain of losing someone he loves, the fake-happiness that he's been pretending to have and he just becomes Garfield Logan, dancing around the stage like it's his bedroom and no ones watching.****

**Cleaned-up corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it,  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself a motivation  
Generation Nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones who want to get away**

As he spoke these words along with the song, he nodded in agreement and rolling his eyes at certain times, as if saying _How could you believe and do that?_ But as soon as this parts finished, his face turns into an instant grin.

Though during his singing, a new and unusual emotion was heard through Beast Boy's voice and in comparison to his happy cheerful voice it sounded very strange.****

**Keep running!**

Once he uttered those words, he pretended to run across the stage and into the audience.

**Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world**

He grabbed a nine year old little red-head and pretended to swing her around, laughing while singing the words

**Got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world **

He let out a general happy laugh, " I hope you enjoy the show!" He screamed out before glancing at the little red head and bent down to her level, she was small for her age.

"What's your name, cutie?" He asked as softly as possible, the little girl looked at an older lady in a nurses outfit that nodded and the little girl grinned, "I'm Ali Clearwater and I'm a really big fan of the Titans and all the stuff you do for the city. You saved my brother yesterday from the burning building so thank you"

She spoke with eloquent and compassion so Beast Boy simply ruffled her hair and passed Ali back to the older lady in the nurses outfit.

As Beast Boy walked back to where the other Titans were, he took one look at the audience and yelled "Your in for an interesting night!"

Little did he know that most of the team was thinking the same thing.

Once backstage he was greeted with applauses and pats on the back, Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy steered clear of each other but other than that the atmosphere was great and then Robin pulled out the next name and sighed.

"Kid Flash, you're up next with Get Back Up by Tobymac."


	3. KF's Inspiring Song

A** few thing that are VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Robin's past is totally messed with. Young Justice Season 1 did happen and Jason, Tim and Damian were all Robin's but not anymore (that will be explained).. Also Dick was a TALON, that is vitally important.**

**PS... this is based of MyLittleBird's Musical Mission. I would recommend reading that it is really good.**

**CHAPTER 3 - Get Back Up**

_"__Kid Flash, you're up next with Get Back Up by Tobymac."_

Kid Flash sighed before winking at Jinx, "Ready to hear my amazing singing voice?"

She rolled her eyes and and said "Try not to break all the windows, okay?". She watched him walk to the stage, smiling in satisfaction as the Titans laughed.

Her eyesight turned to Kid Flash when she heard the crowd cheering as he walked on the stage.

"Hey guys, I'm dedicating this song to anyone who has knocked down before." He grinned but his eyes seemed to be staring through the glass, straight at Robin, who was ignoring everyone's eyes.

**You turned away when I looked you in the eye,  
And hesitated when I asked if you were alright,  
Seems like you're fighting for you life,  
But why? oh why?  
Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,  
You saw it comin' but it hit you outta no where,  
And theres always scars  
When you fall back far**

Kid Flash's mind flashed back to the time with Young Justice, when everything had appeared perfect. He remembered learning who Robin was truly taught by and the hurt and betrayal that had cursed through his bones. He had thought _no, this is impossible. William Cobb is NOT Robin's Grandfather _and _He would have told me_.

**We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again,  
One day you will shine again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,  
Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up, get up,  
You gonna shine again,  
Never too late to get back up again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever  
(May be knocked down but not out forever)**

Speedy's reaction had knocked the life out of him. Kid Flash had always known Roy was a hothead so that didn't really surprise him but the reaction would have hurt Robin a lot. Speedy had been screaming and cursing at Robin, probably ready to kill him himself but luckily Kid Flash had been there.

Speedy had marched off in angry and Robin had looked up at him, his blue eyes glistening with tears urging Kid Flash to understand and to trust him but the Speedster had just glared and walked off.

That had been the last day the 3 boys had treated each other like brothers.

**You're rolled out at the dawning of the day  
Heart racin' as you made you little get away,  
It feels like you've been runnin' all your life  
But, why? Oh why?**

This song was reminding Wally of Robin. He had spent his whole life constantly moving, constantly running especially after his parents had died when he was 6 and the Court Of Owls adopted him. And now, he is running from Bruce and Alfred, the ghosts of his older bat brothers and just Gotham in general. _Too many memories there_.

**So you've pulled away from the love that would've been there,  
You start believin' that your situation's unfair  
But there's always scars,  
When you fall back far**

The thing is that the situation is unfair.

Kid Flash's brothers, big and little, hated each other for a reason that was out of there control. It wasn't Dick's fault that he has evil relatives and it isn't Roy's fault that he acted the way he did.

**We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
Never too late to get back up again,  
One day, you gonna shine again,  
You may be knocked down but not out forever,  
Lose our way, we get back up again,  
So get up, get up  
You gonna shine again  
It's never too late, to get back up again  
You may be knocked down, but not out forever,  
May be knocked down, but not out forever**!

Honestly, whenever Kid Flash sees Robin now he can't see the happy, childish 2nd in command but now all he sees is a young boy leading a team the way he was taught.

**This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken,  
This is love callin'.  
This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken  
This is love callin'.  
This is love callin', love callin',  
I am so broken  
This is love callin' love callin**

The crowd are hypnotised by Kid Flash's singing voice and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that this song has sentimental value to the speedster and most of the Titans were in agreement apart from a few special ones.

**Lose our way, (way way way ay ay ay)  
We get back up, (get back up again)  
It's never too late (late late late ate ate ate)  
You may be knocked down but not out forever!**

Robin glares at his lap. He knew exactly what Kid Flash meant by this song, and he wasn't overly sure what Kid Flash was trying to achieve. He and Roy had turned there backs on him not the other way around, he is only playing their game.

**Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up get up  
You gonna shine again  
Never too late to get back up again  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,**

Speedy also knew exactly what Kid Flash meant by this song. He knew it was the broken relationship between him and his baby brothers and a part of Speedy really wanted to change his attitude towards them, embrace them and then play some CoD or watch _It's a wonderful Life _or _Robin Hood_ but his pride wouldn't let him do that.

**This is love (lose our way) callin' love callin' (get back up again)  
To the broken  
This is love (never too late) callin'  
(may be knocked down but not out forever)  
This is love (lose our way) callin' love callin' (we get back up again)  
To the broken  
This is love (never too late) callin'  
(may be knocked down but not out forever)**

Raven also had an idea on what was happening. When she went in Robin's head, she had seen how close the boys where but she had also seen Robin's dark past with the Court and everything he had done for them.

**This is love callin' love callin'  
Out to the broken,  
This is love callin'... **

Once Kid Flash finished, the crowd roared in response and Kid Flash blinked himself out of his memories and he walked slowly back stage where the Titans were smiling at him.

Speedy nodded his head, an unfamiliar emotion appeared on it, something between praise, happiness and slight shock.

Robin simply stared at Kid Flash as if asking what he wanted him to say to that and before Kid Flash could respond Beast Boy jumped on his back.

"Go us, huh, the first to Titans to sing a song"

Kid Flash grinned in agreement and watched as Starfire flew over to the bowl next to Robin and quietly asked, "Please, Friend Robin, can I pick the next one?"

Robin blushed and agreed.

Starfire squealed, "Friend Robin, you are next singing the song Not Afraid"


	4. Robin's Not Afraid

Starfire squealed, "Friend Robin, you are next singing the song Not Afraid"

Beast Boy and Cyborg let loss a laugh, "Anyone else agree that that should be Robin's theme song?" Beast Boy stated.

Robin scowled, "I'm afraid of things"

Everyone in the room apart from Speedy and Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. Everyone was thinking of times that they had been terrified but Robin had seemed to think of it as though it was just a minor annoyance, when the world had ended and Trigon had appeared, Raven had been terrified but Robin stood strong, when Beast Boy's inner monster was coming out Robin took control, when Cyborg had joined the HIVE briefly Robin was mad but still looked in control of the situation, and Starfire thought of after the Apprentice incident and the Gas, Robin recovered quickly. Even Jinx who was used to fighting on the other side always saw Robin as strong and confident.

"Right you just seem to be incapable of showing it" Bumblebee muttered to Cyborg, and Robin hearing this comment rolled his eyes and walked to the stage, picking up a microphone and stepped onto the stage listening as the fans screamed.

**_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid _****(Yeah)  
(****_To take a stand,)_**

**It's been a ride  
(****_Everybody_****,)**

**I guess I had to  
(****_Come take my hand, come take my hand.)_**

**Go to that place  
(****_We'll walk this road together)_**

**To get to this one  
(****_Through the storm)_**

**Now some of you  
(****_Whatever weather)_**

**Might still be in that place  
(****_Cold or warm)_**

**If you're tryin' to get out  
Just follow me,**

**_(Holla if you feel like you've been done the same road)_****  
I'll get you there**

Robin had a smirk covering his face but if you looked closely, or saw his eyes, you would see the unease and edginess.

Everyone else, however, agreed that this was true. Robin could save anyone's light and keep them from going crazy, even Jinx the newest Titan knew this.

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em  
'Cause ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem  
When I say I'm a do somethin' I do it,  
I don't give a damn what you think,  
I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world, feed it beans,  
It's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me  
I'm a be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearin' down your balcony**

Robin flashed back to when he was with the Court and Slade and even with Batman. He had constantly been looked down out, none of them thought he could do it, that he could survive the 'real world' so he decided to prove them all wrong and he did.

Now, 16 years old and Robin's fighting the good fight, kicking the villain's asses and never backing down. It is oddly satisfying, proving them all wrong.

**No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album he's still shittin',  
Whether he's on salary paid hourly until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt,  
And fuck the whole universe**

Robin beeped out the swear words and still managed to keep the signature smirk stuck on his face.

The Titans were surprised to hear that he could actually rap and sing and that it was very good but they agreed with the words. Robin was married to the game, fighting and coming out on top and not letting anything get in his way.

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (To take a stand)  
Everybody (Everybody)  
Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

"This really is Rob's theme song, huh?" Kid Flash whispered to Speedy, who rolled his eyes but nodded. Kid Flash's face brightened instantly. Maybe this mission would fix this team, like what it did with YJ.

**Okay quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king,  
You lied through your teeth, for that fuck your feelings,  
Instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped, and to the fans,  
I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise,  
In fact, let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was eh  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now**

Robin narrowed his eyes, this was dangerously close to how he felt after the Apprentice Incident. He had, once again, followed a genius psychopaths orders and hurt people, Robin still blamed himself for that and would never forgive himself.

**All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clack, blow 'cause I ain't playin' around  
It's a game called circle and I don't know how,  
I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin' black cloud  
Still follows, me around but it's time to exercise these demons  
These muh'fuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now**

He was still confused. Why did the Court chose him? Why did Batman and his big brothers always try so hard to prove that he was good and a hero? Why did Slade want him to be his apprentice so badly?

It just didn't make any sense.

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (To take a stand)  
Everybody (Everybody)  
Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

"I feel like parts of this song was literally created just for Robin" Beast Boy called out, grinning as he heard the acrobat rap, he really was a boy wonder.

"You have no idea how much" But Raven did, she learnt everything about him on her trip inside his head.

**And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today,  
I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, I'm a face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'm a hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now (now)**

This was essentially what Robin was aiming to do. He wanted to be able to search for the Court and beat Cobb but after what that sorry excuse for a human put him through, Robin didn't think he would ever been able to survive a confrontation with him.

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally  
For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through  
And don't realise what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers and drop dead,  
No more bee flingers, no more drama from now on,  
I promise to focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it,  
You couldn't lift a single shingle on it! 'Cause the way I feel,  
I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub,  
And lift the whole liquor counter up 'cause I'm raising the bar  
I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin' at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not**

Speedy and Kid Flash both stared at each other when Robin started this verse. They knew when he had _"gone right_" and ignored all his Talon training but neither of them were there for him, they had been so caught up on the fact that Robin, the boy wonder, the Dark Knight's sidekick, had been bad and had merciless killed people.

Kid Flash and Speedy both remembered when they had ignored him, even after he stood by when Speedy was addicted to drugs and heroin or while Kid Flash would get drunk and sleep with randoms to dull the pain of his abusive father and to feel special, like people cared.

They all flashed back to a promise they had made years ago.

"_I need you guys to promise me something" A 10 year old Robin called out to his best friends ignoring the game they were engaged in._

"_Sure thing, Rob. What's up?" A 13 year old archer replied staring at his baby brother who looked adorable in his Batman pyjamas and dark raven hair flopping over his bright blue eyes. He was really small for his age and most with coo at how innocent he was but Speedy knew better. Dick had seen too much to be classed as 'innocent'._

"_Promise me that will always look after each other. I don't care if we move to different countries and if some of us stop the hero thing. Promise that if one of us calls the other two will get their in a heartbeat and nothing will stop them"_

_Speedy and Kid Flash exchanged a glance. Kid Flash was almost 12 and this conversation made him grow nervous, it sounded like Robin knew something horrible was going to happen and he was only preparing for it._

"_And promise that no matter what I do, you guys will also be there for me and you'll never leave me alone. I don't wanna be left alone again." Dick's glassy eyes turned to his big brothers, Roy and Wally. They didn't even need to exchange a glance, Dickie looked so broken and scared that they both agree quickly and drew him into a hug._

"_We'll always be here for you Dickie-bird" Roy said, smiling softly._

"_Yeah, besides you have too much dirt on us so we could never leave" Wally grinned, easing the tension and Dick nodded. The conversation turned back onto the game they had been playing._

Robin blinked himself back into the present, continuing with the song, mentally thing, _Well, that promise hadn't lasted_.

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (To take a stand)  
Everybody (Everybody)  
Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that, you're not alone  
**

Robin nodded slightly along with the music. His smirk changing from challenging and arrogant to a soft, trustworthy smile as he agreed with the music entirely. If anyone needed his help, he'd be there in a heartbeat. Unless it was William Cobb, and maybe Slade Wilson.

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

Robin rolled his eyes but his trademark smirk fell back into placed as he reunited with his friends.

"Dude, that was awesome" Beast Boy started.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing and rap?" Cyborg looked generally hurt as he asked this and Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Because it never came up and you guys never asked" Robin's smirk only grew as the Teen Titans all, in unison, groaned. Trust Robin to turn a personal question around and make it their fault.

"Anyway, the next song is for Bumblebee." Robin smiled at her, "You are singing Die Young by Kesha."


	5. Bumblebee's Gonna Die Young

**PS - sorry my update schedule is sort of shit.. i will try to be better but i don't want to make promises i cant keep, so sorry!**

_"__Anyway, the next song is for Bumblebee." Robin smiled at her, "You are singing Die Young by Kesha."_

Bumblebee walked to the entrance, faked confidence covering her features as she passing through the door and into the view of all the adoring face.

Still in terrified, she picked up the mic and nodded at the DJ man.

She smiled bravely as the music played...

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Bumblebee thought back to her past life with HIVE Academy, she had been drifting. Never setting down, never waiting. Maybe that was why Cyborg and herself complemented each other.

**We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

But then the Teen Titans had come along. Cyborg who so sure of himself and his ideas. Believing he could change her... and he did.

**Young Hearts, Out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

She was always wild, uncontrollable, drifting around the world. She remembered the normal high school and having a different boyfriend every week, whoever was popular enough she would date but as soon as Mal go her pregnant... Everything changed.

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

Every night was a new adventure. Every night was more trouble. The amount of times she got drunk and did something stupid with the bumblebees had grown so high.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Parties were good fun, too. The music masking the fear of rejection, of shaming her _perfect _family of doctors and lawyers.

Imagine their shock when her dream used to be a famous villain.

**We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Bumblebee grinned, moving along to the music. She had heard this song before but never had she been affected so greatly, annoyed her psychological mindset so much.

**Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, getting' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious hat you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

First meeting Cyborg. He probably didn't remember it, he was still Victor Stone then but she did. They were at a party full of jocks and cheerleaders and she had flirted with him, then watched as he got a hard as she danced away.

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

Nowadays, she was still looking for trouble. Fighting with Titans East was exhilarating and it felt like a dance. She was shrink down and fly around her enemies, outsmarting them and zapping them where it hurt. She wouldn't change it for a thing.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Bumblebee's dance moves became more bight and lively. Clearly she was connecting to this song.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

She knew the song was ending soon but she smiled. It was fun and she was excited for her next turn, even after all the reminiscing.

**We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

She grinned before walking off the stage and back too the Titans.

Cyborg kissed her as soon as he saw her, grinning ear to ear.

"You were awesome!"

Everyone surrendering voiced their agreements before turning to Robin, who just pulled a new number out of the box.

He pulled his signature smirk, "Girls, time for you to sing Big Girls Don't Cry"


End file.
